endeavor to freefall
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: The five times Beck Oliver tells Robbie Shapiro he loves him, and the one time he means it. / Beck&Robbie, oneshot.


**endeavor to freefall **

**summary**: The five times Beck Oliver tells Robbie Shapiro he loves him and the one time he means it.  
**disclaimer**: Victorious isn't mine.

.

(_one_)

Robbie is sitting at his desk, chewing on the eraser of his pencil, when Beck squats down beside him and places his arms over his paper, grinning like a madman. Robbie glances up apprehensively and eyes Beck through the lens of his glasses. Beck, unsurprisingly, doesn't waver; just keeps grinning at him.

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out," Robbie sighs, leaning backwards in his chair and crossing his arms, "What do you want?"

Beck lifts up his elbows and tugs on Robbie's notes, causing the gangly boy to roll his eyes and sigh in frustration.

"Can I borrow these?" Beck tries, using his puppy-dog eyes. Robbie swears he could punch him, but refrains from doing so. Instead, he raises his eyebrow and leans forward, propping his elbows on the desk and rests his chin in his palms.

"What if I need them?" Robbie asks, looking at Beck seriously.

"Please?" Beck pleads, pouting, "_Please_?"

Robbie closes his eyes, annoyed.

"Fine," he finally murmurs and Beck jumps up and does a fist pump in the middle of the room.

"Dude, I love you! Thanks!" Beck says, squeezing his shoulder as he returns to his desk.

Beck's touch burns through his shirt; Robbie decides that the teacher has the heater up too high.

(_two_)

"You have to understand," Beck says, gripping Robbie's wrist gingerly in calloused fingers, "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Robbie jerks away, terrified, "You don't mean that."

Beck reaches for him again, touches his cheek, "I do," he insists, stepping closer, "I – I love you."

Robbie hesitates, then cries, "Okay! This is weird!" and jerks away from Beck's hand. Beck sighs exasperatedly.

"Dude!"

"I can't pretend to be a girl! Especially if your character, like, professes his love to her!" Robbie cries, scratching his face where Beck's hand had been.

"I really need someone to run these lines with," Beck runs a hand through his hair, frustrated, "I'd do it with Jade, but she's sick. Come on Robbie, I've got to learn these. Just a little longer," Beck promises, his tone somewhat whiney.

Robbie sighs, exasperated.

"Fine, just," he takes a deep breath, "Just give me a second." He lifts the script, and reads the next line. He touches Beck's shoulder and mutters, "You love me? That's _absurd_."

(_three_)

Beck doesn't _mean_ to make Jade angry at lunch; he just happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. And, since she was twice as irritable as usual, she was twice as willing to make Beck's life miserable as well. Dumping the contents of her lunch tray onto his head seemed to satisfy her before she stalked away, smirk in place.

Beck hides out in the bathroom for about ten minutes, hurriedly texting both André and Robbie for help. Robbie responds first, and meets Beck in the locker room after careful (read: _zero_) consideration.

He almost bursts out laughing when he sees him, "Did you get in a food fight with someone and lose?" Robbie asks. Beck sneers at him and sits down heavily on one of the weight benches, trying to shake mayonnaise out of his hair and grimacing when a speck lands on his arm.

"Jade pretty much threw her tray at me," Beck says, huffing.

"Why?" Robbie asks, raising a brow.

"I don't know. I just poked her arm and told her it jiggled."

"That…explains things," Robbie answers, his mouth falling open slightly, "You're an idiot if you think you can get away with that, boyfriend or not." The curly-haired boy shakes his head, turning around to pry open his locker.

"Well, I didn't really think about it until after it came out," Beck says sheepishly, trying to run a hand through his hair and stopping with disgust when he touches the mayonnaise. Robbie grabs a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt out of his locker and drops them on the bench beside Beck, who eyes them sordidly. "What are those for?"

Robbie seriously looks like he's going to punch him.

"To change into," he finally says, unable to completely conceal the annoyed tone, "Your clothes are pretty much ruined." He gestures towards Beck's current outfit, and Beck scowls down at it.

When he looks up again, Robbie is holding out a towel. He looks at it for a second, then up to Robbie, who groans and gets down on his knees, running the towel over Beck's face.

"I love you, man," Beck says, grinning as Robbie attempts to help get the food off of Beck's body.

"You better."

(_four_)

"Robbie," Beck murmurs, leaning heavily on his shoulder, "_Roooobbie_!" His voice is considerably louder the second time; Robbie shushes him, dragging himself forward and trying to keep Beck upright.

"Look, a dancing corndog!" Beck cries, pointing at a streetlamp. Robbie grunts and rolls his eyes, too worn out to correct his heavily intoxicated friend.

"Do you, do you think," Beck drawls, his head lolling to the side, "That corndogs are like…made from actual dogs? Because I don't think they are…they're way too tasty…"

"Beck, _shut up_," Robbie says with a groan, finally reaching Beck's RV. He props Beck up against his shoulder as he reaches for the door, then drags Beck inside the vehicle, chest heaving with the effort. Robbie just manages to shut the door and get Beck close to the bed when he loses his balance, sending both of them toppling onto the mattress.

Robbie groans, pushing Beck off of him and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head while Beck, still lying down, reaches over and hugs Robbie's waist. "I love you," he coos, nuzzling into Robbie's side. Robbie narrows his eyes and tries (and fails) to pry Beck off of him.

"Beck. You're drunk. Just lie down and go to sleep. I have to go home," Robbie says, getting cut off by Beck whining.

"No, don't _goooo_." His grip on Robbie's waist tightens, "I love you, don't go," his voice trails off as sleep takes over his senses. Robbie sighs, deciding to wait it out; within minutes, Beck is asleep.

Robbie tucks him in and leaves.

(_five_)

"Beck – " Robbie is cut off by a harsh kiss, a tongue sliding in between his lips and two hands on his face. Robbie groans against Beck's mouth; he lifts his hands and unsurely places them on Beck's shoulders, tugging at the straps of the tan boy's wife-beater.

Beck growls, biting Robbie's lower lip roughly and removing his hands from his jaw to push them unceremoniously underneath Robbie's t-shirt, rubbing his thumbs over Robbie's stomach and going upwards. Robbie gasps into the kiss as Beck's fingers trail over his nipples; Beck smirks and pulls away, his eyes dark with lust as he gives Robbie a onceover.

Robbie averts his gaze to the ground, practically squeaking when Beck grabs the collar of his shirt and drags him to his bed. He all but throws him down and crawls on top of him, clashing his lips against Robbie's for a second time and grinding against Robbie's thigh.

Robbie moans, fisting his hands in Beck's hair and pushing his lips against his more ferociously, their teeth clacking together uncomfortably, but not unpleasantly. Beck grunts, repositioning himself and rocking his hips against Robbie's, causing them both to emit somewhat embarrassing sounds.

Beck detaches his mouth from Robbie's and kisses his way downwards, biting down hard on the spot of skin underneath Robbie's ear and sucking.

"Beck – hey," Robbie gasps out, pushing against Beck's chest lightly, "Don't, _ah_, don't leave a mark."

Beck smirks against his skin and moves his lips to the shell of Robbie's ear, murmuring "Too late," before diving back down to bite a different part of his skin, his hands trailing up Robbie's torso before, frustrated, he pulls Robbie's shirt over his head and licks all the way down the newly exposed skin, his tongue stopping at the waistline of Robbie's jeans.

Beck's gaze meets Robbie's, and Robbie swears that Beck mouths _I love you_ before he unbuttons his jeans.

(six)

They're not doing anything special or spectacular or all that interesting, really.

They're just sitting on Robbie's bed and playing Halo when Beck pauses the game, leans over, and murmurs, "I love you," into Robbie's ear. Robbie turns to face him, surprised to find him with a cocky grin on his features, like he already knows what Robbie is about to say.

Robbie grimaces, casts his eyes downwards, and says it anyways.

"I love you, too."

.

**a/n**: yeah, that really just happened. i'm sorry. i need beck/robbie to breathe. :D


End file.
